New Year Resolutions
by Wings of Jade
Summary: Syaoran is forced by Sakura to make 10 New Year Resolutions, and it just so happens that one of them includes confessing his true feelings to Sakura, and possibly a New Year kiss...


**Author's Note:** Happy New Year everyone! Because it's time to say farewell to 2004 and hello to 2005, I might as well write another fic to celebrate. :)

**Disclaimer:** I'm too un-creative to make up my own characters, so I write fanfiction instead. HAPPY?! I DON'T OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA!!

**Small warning: Syaoran and Sakura may be slightly OOC, but will still retain some of their original characteristics. And the crazy parts? Well, what's a fanfic without insanity? XD And besides, it's meant to be humourous. Go figure.**

**New Year Resolutions**

**By: Wings of Jade**

_1. Try not to cringe when Meiling tries to strangle self._

_2. Share things with others._

_3. Don't spread rumors (although I haven't and I don't)_

_4. Dont be conceited_

_5. Don't be mean to people_

"You need ten."

"But you already made me write down _Don't be mean to people_! You know how big of a sacrifice that is? I mean, how can you _not_ be mean to people?"

"You...need...**ten**."

"Sakura-chan, why must you torture me this way? I'm only 18..."

"This is not called torture. It's called changing yourself and try to be a good person from now on, Syaoran-kun. And remember, I'm 18 too_--and_ older."

Syaoran hurled his pencil across the room. His hand went to his dark brown hair, and he pulled at it in frustration. "I don't _want to_ make New Year Resolutions..." Why was he doing it anyway?

Then he felt two fingers pinch his ear and pull on it.

"No, really?"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," complained Syaoran. "Okay, okay, okay."

Sakura was the type of girl who was stubborn, headstrong, yet kind and had a good heart. Her large green eyes further gave you the impression she was a nice girl, but at the moment...she was using her stubborn side on Syaoran.

"Number 6. Think of something."

"Um...I can't."

"Come _on_, Syaoran-kun, I know you can...making ten new year resolutions aren't _that_ hard are they?"

"I'd rather be evil for the rest of my life."

"Write!" Sakura shoved another pencil into his hand. "Okay, number 6, _I'll_ make up something for you. You will...let me win at everything."

"NANI?!"

"Hey, that's a pretty good resolution! Write it down!" said Sakura happily.

"You must be crazy."

"Arigatou."

"You're very welcome."

"Now write it down."

"Sakura..." whined Syaoran.

"I'll tell Yuriko that you like her."

"_You wouldn't_...She wouldn't believe it." Syaoran was unsure about that though...

"Oh, you don't know me, Syao-kun...now WRITE IT DOWN!"

Painfully, he wrote it down. _I will let Sakura win at everything. _"There, are you happy now?"

"6 down, four more to go!" cried Sakura. "You're doing great."

"7th..." Syaoran leaned back in his chair thoughtfully. "Um...I won't hog all of the dim sum and chocolate like last November."

"Actually...that's a pretty good resolution. Write that down." Syaoran mentally slapped himself. He could not _believe _he was doing this...

_I won't hog all of the dim sum and chocolate at parties and/or school events and/or anything else._

"7 down, 3 to go!"

Syaoran merely said some minor profanities in Chinese and grumbled, "Do I seriously _have_ to do this?"

Sakura smiled at him and twirled a strand of auburn hair around her finger. "What do you think? Everybody should have a New Year Resolution. That way, we can all correct past mistakes and though we cannot change the past, we can change ourselves in the present and in the future."

"But why 10?"

"Because you're special. You should be proud."

"Oh yes, I'm _very_ proud. Okay, let me just...get this over with."

"8th resolution...uummm..."

"You'll make me omelette with fried rice every day?" suggested Sakura.

"Sure, if you don't mind it burnt and overly salty."

"Well, you think of something!"

"I can't!"

"Youneed 10 or I will pinch your ear again..."

"Fine! I'll...make you omelette and fried rice once a month."

"A month?!"

"A fortnight."

"Fortnight?!"

"Okay, a week!" _I will make Sakura omelette with fried rice once a week_. "I feel so sorry for myself."

"It's okay, you only have two more," said Sakura. Syaoran glanced at her suspiciously.

"Hey, that reminds me--how many did _you_ write down?"

"15."

"You're not serious?!"

"Hai."

"Okay, 9th resolution--I will stop calling baka Kero--"

Sakura glared at him.

"Okay, Kero a stuffed--"

She glared more ferociously.

"Okay, Kero-_chan_ a stuffed animal." _I will not call Kero-**chan **a stuffed animal _went onto the paper.

"Almost done."

"I can't believe I'm so kind. I want to go back to being heartless again..."

"As if, Syaoran-kun." Syaoran sighed.

"Ever since I met you, I've been changing..."

Sakura's hands went onto his shoulders. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Well, not when you want to be mean again."

"That's a good thing."

Syaoran sighed yet again. "Okay, 10th resolution..."

"Last one, Syaoran-kun," said Sakura softly. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't--"

_Ring, ring_.

Syaoran picked up the phone in Sakura's room. "Moshi moshi, Sakura's not here, but Syaoran is, how can I help you?"

"Oh, so it _is_ true--Li Syaoran has entered Sakura's bedroom."

"Oh it's you, Eriol."

"Yes it's me. Of course it's me." Syaoran could almost see Eriol smirking. "So...what are _you_ doing at Sakura's house?"

"Nothing."

"It's okay, you can tell me; I won't tell _anyone_."

"Wow that was so funny I forgot to laugh. No, Sakura's just...forcing me to make 10 New Year Resolutions."

"Really? How many are left?"

"One."

"Does one of the resolutions include 'Finally confessing my feelings for Sakura-chan'?"

"Eriol!"

"Who is it, Syaoran-kun?" asked Sakura. "It's Eriol, isn't it?"

"Hai," answered Syaoran, covering the mouthpiece. "He wants to talk to me." Sakura shrugged.

"Okay then. Talk away." Syaoran uncovered the mouthpiece.

"Ooh, Sakura's in the room too, eh? Hey, is the door locked?"

"Eriol..."

"Is it closed, for the matter?"

"Eriol..."

"Why are you in a _girl's_ room anyway?"

"ERIOL!"

"Okay, okay, fine, don't tell me what you two are doing at 11:57 pm on New Year's Eve, be that way."

"For the last time, Eriol, we are _not_doing anything that that sick mind of yours is thinking of!"

"Probably not. But it's fun taunting you about it. But I _do_ happen to know that you like her..."

"Eriol...Please don't start on this again..."

"Syaoran, every time I see you with her, you've got stars in your eyes. STARS! You're not daydreaming or anything, but anybody can tell that you're mesmerized by her. Whenever me or Tomoyo tell you to do something, you always refuse, and then Sakura comes and says the same thing, and suddenly you agree right away. Before, you were quite the rude baka, but then along came Sakura and suddenly your heart starts melting and you start being nicer and at first it was scary but now I'm slowly getting used to it, but that's not the point. Well, it is. Well, the point being you liking Sakura is. I don't know why you try to hide it, but every time you do, it becomes even more obvious. Syaoran, you are going to hurt yourself if you don't tell Sakura you like her soon."

"And then what? Say it and then what? Have you thought about that?"

"Hey, Syaoran, it's just as obvious that she likes you that you like her. I should know. I've been right more than once, after all. She's always talking about her 'Syaoran-kun', and whenever she sees you, she avoids eye contact, which is a sure sign that she likes you."

"I bet you're just trying to embarrass me and then laugh at me."

"No way. Love is something serious. Something that holds us all together, something that no one can live without."

"Wow. That's something new--Eriol actually making sense."

"Hey, I'm serious here." Eriol's voice _was_ dead serious. "It's about time you two got together."

"That's also so funny I forgot to laugh _again_." He didn't want to admit it...he had liked Sakura in the past, and then stopped **(A/N:XD Stopped. That's funny!)**, and then it seemed that...well, his old feelings were accompanying him again...

"Oh well, Syaoran it's your choice. If you can't think up of a good 10th resolution, then put down 'Confessing true feelings' as one. Got to go, Syaoran. Ja."

"Ja." Syaoran returned the phone to the receiver. Sakura looked at him curiously.

"You know, Syaoran-kun, you were yelling quite a lot at Eriol. Were you two fighting?"

"Fighting? _Fighting_? Iie, of course not!"

"Well, in that case, why don't you finish your final resolution?"

"Okay..." Syaoran took another pencil and twirled it between his fingers. "Um..."

Sakura observed him carefully. There was something strange about him, that seemed kind of...hard to explain. He seemed to know what he was going to write down for his last resolution, yet he didn'twant to write it down.

Of course, Sakura knew what _she_ wanted Syaoran to write for his last resolution; she had been waiting for it for a long time. As you can guess, she liked Syaoran--_a lot_. He was nice to her, he was a good guy, and he had nice eyes. Before, in their Clow card days, he had been cold and unfeeling, but over the course of 8 years, he had become nicer; he had a good heart, and that was all she looked for.

However, it didn't seem as if he felt the same way for her; Tomoyo had asked him if he had likedher before, and he had said 'no'; when they were in grade 6, the feelings were quite strong, but then, of course, time passes, people change, and their feelings change with them. Sakura was almost positive that Syaoran didn't like her.

"Well," Sakura said, her voice slightly cracked. She cleared her throat and inhaled deeply. _Gather yourself, together, baka_. "What's up for the 10th resolution? Only 1 minute till New Year."

Syaoran did not reply. He seemed to be deep in thought, thinking about something. Then, slowly, he drew out the words:

"I've got one."

Sakura, curious, leaned over to see what he was writing.

_Con_

Con? Conning people?

_Confess_

Confess? What was he going to confess?

_Confess tru_

Confessing the truth? Was there something he was hiding?

_Confess true fe_

Confessing true...what?

_Confess true feel_

Feel? What was that? Sakura's heart was beating a tattoo against her ribs.

_Confess true feelings for_

For...

..._you_.

_Confess true feelings for you_.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Sy-Syaoran-kun..."

He stood up, his eyes twinkling. "You know what, Sakura..." He put his hands on her shoulders. She was looking at him, up at him, into his eyes. But...what was he going to say?

"I like you. A lot. A lot a lot." He mentally punched himself. _Well, that was witty_.

"Syaoran-kun..."

"Shhh." He put a finger to her lips. Sakura couldn't believe it.

He liked her. He _liked_ her. _He_ liked _her_.

He felt the same way.

He leaned closer. "Happy New Year," he whispered.

Needless to say, even without mistletoe, the two shared a sweet, gentle kiss.

* * *

**Finally finished! And before January 2nd, too! This is actually kinda crappy, I don't know why I posted it up, but read and review anyway!**


End file.
